Episode 8141 (4th May 2018)
Plot Robert fills Chas in on Liv's drinking problem and how Aaron is blaming himself. In the café, Debbie talks to Rebecca about Joe, revealing they kissed yesterday and now she doesn't know if she hates Joe or herself more. Noah call round to Home Farm to see Joe, this time with Charity's blessing. Noah hugs Joe, relieved that his brother is alright. The voices in Belle's head accuse her of poisoning Lisa. Lachlan can see something isn't right so urges Belle to see a doctor if the voices are getting worse. It's Gabby's first day of community service; she's not looking forward to it but Doug insists she should be grateful she's not behind bars. Priya has concluded Whingles Ale cannot afford to rent an industrial unit so accepts they'll be brewing from the barn for a while yet. The voices in Belle's head are getting worse. Chas calls a meeting with Aaron and Robert to discuss Liv's drinking. She suggests Liv told Aaron he was self-centred as a deflection and advises Aaron to wait it out as Liv won't be able to keep up the silent treatment for long. The voices encourage Belle to destroy the brewing equipment so no one gets hurt. Belle doesn't want to do it but does in an attempt to make the voices go away. Moments later. Priya walks into the barn and questions what's happened. A distressed Belle runs out. Noah tells Debbie Joe still loves her and he believes Debbie still has feelings for Joe too. Lachlan and Gerry return to find Priya clearing up the barn. Lachlan realises Belle has destroyed things because of the voices so he and Gerry head out to look for her. When Gabby returns to Mulberry Cottage after her first day of community service, Doug apologises to her for his attitude earlier. Gabby feels awful for letting her family down but Doug reminds her they all make mistakes and it's how they deal with mistakes that matters. Debbie heads up to Home Farm where she tries to get Joe to admit to using Noah to emotionally blackmail her. Joe denies it and instead suggests Noah can see they love each other. Joe tells Debbie she's sexy when she's angry and soon they're kissing. Lachlan and Gerry frantically search for Belle. Lachlan fears Belle may be hurt and blames himself, commenting he can't let someone else die because of him. Lachlan receives a call from Zak so they head back to Wishing Well Cottage. Debbie stops kissing Joe. She insists she can do this and questions how she can trust Joe again. Joe states she can't but she could trust her instincts. When Debbie quips she wishes they could go back to day one, Joe reintroduces himself. Belle has gone back into the mental health unit. Zak hurries off to be by his daughter's side. Gerry asks Lachlan what he meant earlier about someone else dying because of him. He questions if Lachlan was talking about the crash, noting it's not the first time Lachlan has said something like that. Gerry reminds Lachlan he can talk to him but Lachlan orders Gerry to leave him alone. Cast Regular cast *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Joe Tate - Ned Porteous *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Gerry Roberts - Shaun Thomas *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade Guest cast None. Locations *Holey Scrap - Scrapyard and Port-a-kabin *Café Main Street - Interior *Home Farm - Games room, kitchen and living room *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms and barn *Mulberry Cottage - Kitchen and living room *The Woolpack - Backroom *Cricket Pavilion - Decking *Cricket Pitch Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,140,000 (14th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes